Rumors
by CloudDayDreamer
Summary: (oneshot) Rumors a short little romance fanfiction with Kurama x OC


**Rumors is a romance one shot Fan fiction of Kurama x OC. This is my very first one, so, be nice, and please R&R. Tell me if ya like it or not. Thanks**

Rumors 

Aki watched the cherry blossoms fall from the tree. She sighed depressingly.

She had no hope of seeing Kurama.

**Once upon a year gone by **

**she saw her self give in**

Rumors around the school, said he liked a girl. The most beautiful girl he had seen, and today he was going to confront her.

No one knew who it was, only him. Aki knew it couldn't be her. She wasn't beautiful, she couldn't be like those popular girls...

**Every time she closed her eyes**

**she saw what could have been**

The wind blew an encouraging breeze, as she turned her back to the falling petals of the blossoms.

Aki walked around the city, watching couples walking together hand and hand. It just broke Aki's heart. She liked Kurama for who he was, and not for what he looked like. But it wasn't meant to be...

**Well nothing hurts and nothing bleeds**

**when covers tucked in tight**

She had so many chances to tell him how she felt. But she didn't say a thing. Afraid of what he'll think of her.

But now the past is the past.

She had give in up all hope, there was nothing she could do.

**Funny when the bottom drops**

**How she forgets to fight... **

She wanted to savor the moment. When today she had a conversation with a single Kurama during lunch. He let her tag along with him, but she was nothing, nothing to him.

Why did she still hold on?

"Is this meant to be, " Aki whispered into the autumn breeze.

**It's one more day in paradise**

**one more day in paradise**

The sky filled with darkness of heavy clouds, as she passed by the school, but Aki walked on, going to the place, where she could think.

Kurama saw her as he exited school from helping a teacher. He watched her walk down the sidewalk with her head bowed down depressingly

**As darkness quickly steals the light**

**that shinned within her eyes**

Maybe it wasn't true after all it was a rumor. No...

It was true...

She knew it, everyone did.

**She slowly swallows all her fears**

**and soothes her mind with lies**

Aki laughed weakly at the thought that she had a chance. Fate had chosen her path, no one said she'd like it.

"I just wish I could start over... " She sighed, as she entered the park.

**Well all she wants and all she needs**

**are reasons to survive**

She listened to the wind, as the dead leafs danced around her.

She sat on a swing, knowing everything was gone...

**A day in which the sun will take**

**her artificial light... her light**

Kurama watched her with his brilliant green eyes from the distance wondering...

Why was she so depressed?

**And it's one more day in paradise**

**one more day in paradise**

Aki listen to the clash of thunder echo threw sky

Why did she care?

Nothing matters

Life it self doesn't seem important

**it's one more day in paradise**

**one last chance to feel all right**

"Aki, are you all right?" asked a voice.

Aki gasped, she knew that voice...

**Don't pretend to hold it in just let it out**

**don't pretend to hold it in just push it out**

Aki didn't turn around, "Kurama why you here? Aren't you suppose to be somewhere with someone?"

Aki resist crying, or even tearing in front of Kurama but her tears leaked from her eyes.

**Don't you try to hold it in just let it out**

**don't you try hold it in, you hold it in**

Kurama went up in front of her and gently wiped her crystal tears away.

"Where would I want to be? Other then here with you?"

Aki looked up into into his eyes with her autumn brown eyes.

**And it's one more day in paradise**

**one more day in paradise**

"But..." Aki started, she couldn't say it, but she tried again, "But Kurama, there are rumors around the school saying you've found the most beautiful girl you've every seen... how come you aren't with... _her_?" She knew she was being rude, but she was tired of hiding.

**It's one more day in paradise**

**one last chance to feel all right...**

Kurama chuckled slightly, as he moved her light brown bangs out of her eyes. He cupped her cheeks and brought her face close to his, his warm breath tickled her skin, "The rumors are true, and I've found the most beautiful girl I've seen..."

"But.... then why are you here?"

"Don't you know...who it is?" He asked with tenderness in his voice, which puzzled Aki even more.

**Once upon a year gone by**

**she saw her self give in**

Aki would have shaken her head no, but he was gently holding her head, and she couldn't move. "No... Who is it?" The moment she had been waiting for, she was finally going to know who he liked.

Kurama smiled as he leaned in, and whispered to her, "It's you..." Kurama pressed his lips against her.

Aki eyes widen up with surprise, but her instincts took over and she kissed back, as droplets of rain started to fall.

**Every time she closed her eyes**

**she saw what she could have been...**


End file.
